A Stronger Love
by Starless Knights
Summary: What is the bond between sisters were just a little stronger? How about Friendship stronger than a word? The protection of family stronger than pride, and belief of blood. Petunia makes some different choices when it comes to her Nephew.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Petunia Dursley was quite normal. Her home, husband, and life all normal. Now her sister, Lily, she was _not_ normal.

She was a witch.

Not the evil kind you see on the T.V.

But still a witch, a honest to god wand waving witch.

Petunia was quite put off that she herself couldn't do magic. Which is what caused her to be envious of her sister.

But Lily was her little sister, and she loved her. So what if they fought what sister's didn't?

When she met Vernon is wasn't love at first sight, but he was normal, but Petunia will admit that the man sometimes goes over bored, but she grew to love him all the same.

Much to her younger sisters dismay.

That lead to there biggest fight. Petunia hasn't spoken to Lily or her husband in a year and a half. But if she was being honest she sort of missed her little sister. Pulse Lily was right Vernon was not really the right man for her. He scared her sometimes.

Maybe she would call her today.

Petunia woke early like usual when she heard her little Dudley crying.

She shuffled tiredly onto his room. Looking into the cot she noticed that her dear one was still asleep. Confusion washed over her, if her baby wasn't crying then…

Petunia followed the crying to the front door her confusion turning into slight worry. She yanked the door open and the once muffled crying intensified.

Her blue eyes widened at the squirming bundle on her footstep. She quickly picked up the little basket that held the baby, and walked to the kitchen.

Once she placed the basket on the table see finally got a good look at the baby inside. Her breath hitched as she stared at achingly familiar emerald green eyes.

Those Emerald gems looked into her sky blue ones and cooed.

With dress and a shaking hand she picked up the letter that was on top of the blankets

She read the letter slowly then she reread it three more times, the tears made it impossible to read it a fourth.

Her legs seemed to give out as she fell into the dinning chair. She looked to the black hair child that was still cooing and trying to fight off his blanket.

Standing she picked up the small child. He looked at her and smiled. Petunia smiled back at him.

"Hello Harry, dear….It seems mummy got into some trouble again…" she said in a raspy voice still trying to hold back tears.

At that moment Vernon stormed onto the kitchen.

"Pet! Why don't I smell any breakfast!" he shouted, but stopped when he saw his wife holding an unknown child. "Eh? What's this?"

Petunia held Harry closer to her and held out the letter. He jerked the paper from her hands and started to read.

His face started to go darker and darker red.

"Absolutely Not!" he bellowed causing Harry to cry. She could also her Dudley starting to cry as well.

"We will be getting rid of that Freak as soon as we can." He stated as he started to walk out of the room.

"No." Petunia said coldly.

He stopped mid step "What did you say?"

Petunia stood taller and squared her shoulders " I said No. He is Lily's son…all I have left of her. I will not give him away."

He stared at her coolly. "Very well then….Children have accidents all the time." He said and walked out the door. A moment later the front door slammed shut and their car drove away.

Dread filled her as she walked Dudley's room she stopped in the door way in amazement. Her son was doing something she dreamed of since she was a little girl.

Dudley's stuffed bear was dancing as he laughed and clapped. Harry saw what he was doing and giggled right along with him.

Excitement bloomed, but then came crashing down. Vernon will be furious.

She quickly placed Harry into the cot with is cousin. The two stared at one another before starting to baby talk to one another.

Petunia quickly ran into the room they used for storage. She pulled boxes upon boxes out searching for one of the gift Lily gave her but never used.

She cried out in triumph when she found the tattered old leather notebook. Running back to the kids room smiled when she saw the two cuddled together asleep.

She picked up a pen and stared at the notebook. It was magic she knew, Lily explained that it was tied to two other notebooks. One belonging to Lily herself, and the other to another person. To write to a specific person you wrote there name then what you wanted to say.

Petunia prayed that even though they didn't get along that he would come and help…

* * *

 **Well I wonder who she is writing too?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Harry Potter. Also sorry if the characters seem to be out of character. But somethings have changed.**

* * *

Severus Snape stared into his tumbler of firewhisky.

How did it end up this way? They should have been safe…so why…

He clinched his jaw and his grip on at glass tightened as he glared at the table.

This just didn't make since, Black maybe an idiot, but the man would never betray his friends.

Rage clawed at his insides and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. With a growl he stood and threw his drink, glass and all, into the fire. He paced trying to control his still building anger.

He ran a hand through his hair.

Not only was his best friend and her husband gone, but Harry had been placed somewhere else.

How was he as his Godfather, suppose to watch out for him If he didn't know where he was?

Dear Merlin If anything happened to him Lily would come back alive just to skin him.

As thoughts of trying to find his godson ran though his mind a familiar chime pulled him from his thoughts.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at his desk. He ran over and jerked open his top drawer. A black leather notebook sat in there. Hesitantly he picked it up….maybe?

He opened it and hand writing that almost looked like Lily's was on the page. The small flame of irrational hope was extinguished.

Rereading the note he closed the book.

It seems he found his Godson. He turned on his heel and with a loud _Pop!_ He disappeared.

Snape reappeared in the fenced in backyard of the Dursleys. He glanced around before walking to the back door.

A whispered Alohomora the lock clicked open. He quickly walked in and closed the door back. The house was quiet, but he could hear the faint sound of humming coming from up stairs. As he walked up the stairs he noticed the pictures of Petunia and a rather heavy set man. He grimaced at the familiar look the man had on his face. It was a look his own father got often.

Once he was at the top of the stairs he walked to the first door on the right.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw Petunia rocking his godson her back to the door.

"You know I was honestly shocked that you asked for _my_ help." He stated and smirked when he saw her jump.

She turned around with wide blue eyes "You came."

Severus walked further into the room. "Of course I came, the boy is my godson after all."

Something flashed in her eyes as she took a step closer to the cot that held her own child.

"You…aren't going to take him from me…. Are you?" she asked holding Harry a little tighter to herself. Harry saw Severus and laughed reaching for the darkly dresses man.

He smirked and walked closer, he gently took Harry from his Aunts arms. He stared into the dark haired child's emerald eyes. The familiar green caused his heart to twinge.

"His eyes are so much like Lily's…it hurts." Petunia said as she walked closer to him her own son now in her arms.

He nodded in agreement "Well, best gather your and your son's clothes. I will handle the furniture you want."

Petunia placed Dudley back into the cot and left to quickly get some clothing.

Fifteen minutes later she retuned and Severus handed her Harry. He then picked up Dudley who looked at him curiously. With one and he pulled out his wand and waved it. All off the baby stuff started to shrink and float in the air slowly going into one of the open bags. Not even four minutes passed and the room was now bare.

Petunia sighed, how she wished she was a witch imagine how easy house work would be.

Severus pocketed his wand and picked up one of the bags.

"Do you wish to leave now, or wait until your whale of a husband returns?" he asked trying to keep the child's sticky hands away from his hair.

Before she could say a loud voice bellowed from down the stairs.

"PETUNIA! Why the bloody hell isn't lunch ready? You better not be neglecting me to take care of that Freakish child."

Petunia grimaced, and Severus sneered "What a charming man.."

"He wasn't my best decision…" Petunia said weakly causing Severus to snort.

Thundering foot steps could be heard on the stairs. Petunia tensing the closer they got.

* * *

 **Things that changed.**

 **· Petunia and Lily had a closer relationship regardless of magic, but still fought more often then before magic. But Petunia wasn't as mean about it.**

 **· Severus still called Lily a mudblood, but when he apologized she forgave him, but promised pain the next time.**

 **· Severus and the Marauders came to an understand and while not the best of friends, they do become friends ish... He favourite out of the four is Remus.**

 **· Severus didn't almost get eaten by Remus**

 **· Finally James chose Sirius and Alice Longbottom as Godfather and Mother. Lily chose Severus and ? As Godfather and Mother. Of course they had to agree to each others choices.**

 **If more stuff changed I will let you know. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did I would be Rich and not a Poor little church mouse.**

* * *

Severus stepped closer to Petunia and pulled out his wand. The door slammed open causing the two toddlers to cry.

Vernon looked from his wife, the bags, and the strange man. His face turning a purplish red.

"What in heavens name is going on! Who the bloody hell is that man!" the enraged man shouted.

Before Petunia could say anything Severus spoke up with a sneer.

"Isn't It obvious you whale of a man? She finally got the common sense that Lily tried to talk into her, and is leaving."

Vernon's glare seemed to get darker. Her made a move to grab Petunia, but a wand was digging into his neck.

"Tisk, you really are dead from the neck up, aren't you?" Severus said as he moved forward causing the man to move back.

Eventually they were in the hall Petunia following behind Severus keeping a hold on Harry and the bag.

"Petunia wait by the front door."

The tall women waited for a moment before heading for the stairs.

"Where do you plan to go?" Vernon yelled to his retreating wife.

The man's eye moved back to the dark wizard holding his wand at him.

"What are you planning Freak?" Vernon sneered.

"I plan on helping a somewhat childhood friend from ending up like my mother, and Lily would somehow kill me if I didn't help her sister."

"Petunia's sister is dead she can't kill you."

Severus snorted " You obviously didn't listen to stories about Lily. The women could make Death quake in his robes."

Severus waved his wand and a light hit the man's feet. "There that should hold you for the moment."

Dudley who was still in Severus's arms giggled when he saw the light.

"You can't take my boy! He isn't a freak like you lot." Vernon said trying to lift his foot, but not able to pick it up off the floor.

As if to contradict his father Dudley's happy squealing and clapping hands caused the hallway to start to shake and the pictures on the walls fell to the floor.

"Now, calm yourself child. We don't need you blowing up the hallway." Severus said as he placed a finger to his lips indicating silence.

The young child copied him with a small giggle.

Severus's dark eyes now went back to the pale man with an eyebrow raised. "You were saying?"

The man said nothing and just looked at his son in horror. Severus sneered at the man one last time before turning to walked down the stairs, but stopped. "Just in case you little mind hasn't figured it out yet. Petunia will be divorcing you, and she will be keeping custody of your son. Finally if you come near them or Harry I _will_ know, and what I do to you will be things of nightmares."

With the dark promise delivered Severus descended the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he saw Petunia nervously hitting on her thumbnail a habit he knew she had from childhood letting him know just how truly she was worried, and a little scared.

"Stop that or you will bite it to the quick." Severus demanded.

Petunia stopped biting her nail with a wince. "Sorry, and her I thought I was over that habit." She chuckled weakly.

The dark eyed man sighed as he shifted the toddler in his arms and moved the bag he held higher up his arm.

"Just relax, everything will be fine. You nerves are getting to the children."

It was true the two tots were starting to get fussy.

The women took a deep breath and let it out slowly, visibly relaxing. "How do you know it will be alright?"

Severus shrugged as he gently tugged some of his hair out of the child's grip. He flicked his wand and his hair was pulled back into a low hair tie keeping his hair from Dudley's grasp.

Petunia gave him annoyed look she forgot how _great_ Severus Snape was at reassuring others. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to my home." He replied

"And how are we getting their?"

He thought for a moment "Well I usually would say I could apparate, but I don't think we should with our little cargo. So were ate going to take the Knight Bus." He said as he opened the front door.

The two walked out and to the street, and Severus took his wand and proceeded to wave it like he was hailing a cab. A moment later with a loud bang and some puttering a bus appeared and its doors opened to them. Severus motioned for Petunia to climb the steps and she did holding Harry tighter to her as all eyes were now on her and Severus who now stood behind her.

She hear him sigh as he placed a pale had at the small of her back and lead her to one of the beds, and why on earth where the bed in a bus?

She sat and the uncomfortable and springy bed and Severus sat next to her casting some spells around the two of them and the bed the sat on. With on last spell on the bed it now felt soft and more comfortable then earlier.

"What were all the spells for?" Petunia asked

Severus chuckled darkly. "Oh, you'll see and you will thank me after."

Petunia couldn't help but look worried when the doors closed with an ominous click.

* * *

 **There us chapter three, again I know they seem off, but eh. Also if you are wonder why yes Vernon will do something stupid. How stupid? *Shrugs* who knows.**


End file.
